Data, such as software programs, information, or other forms of data, has become a resource and asset for many individuals and businesses. A data grid is a distributed database system within the boundaries of a data center that can store and manage data across multiple nodes, particularly when the amount of data is relatively large. For example, the data grid can be a collection of nodes (e.g., a node cluster) with an increased computing power and storage capacity. The data can be stored at different nodes in a node cluster or at different node clusters. Data grids can provide functionalities such as querying, processing for streaming data, and transaction capabilities.